custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing a Song of Barney (SuperMalechi's Version)
Sing a song of Barney is a episode of season 2 taken in January 18 1993 Plot Phoebe shows Sean, Tina and Derek her book of nursery rhymes for show-and-tell-day, she sings a song to make her and Barney appear, then Barney come to life. Phoebe suggests that they could sing "Old mother goose". then Mother Goose magically comes to life. she tells the kids nursery rhymes, until it's time to go Cast * Barney (Body David Joyner Voice: Bob west) * Baby Bop * Mother Goose (Leah Monte) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Papa Smurf * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Sean (Tim Kubart) * Phoebe (Nicole Snnificar) * Michael (Brian Eppes) (Cameo) Songs # Barney theme song (Preformed by Cast) # Mother Goose, Please appear (Preformed by Phoebe, Tina, Derek, and Sean) # Old Mother Goose (Preformed by Phoebe) # Little Bo Peep (Preformed by Phoebe) # Little Boy Blue (Preformed by Barney, and Phoebe) # Pat a cake (Preformed by Phoebe) # Pat a pie (Preformed by Sean) # Jack be nimble (Preformed by Mother Goose) # Rock a bye baby (Preformed by Tina and Derek) # Georgy Porgy (Preformed by Barney, Mother Goose, Tina, and Derek) # Wee willie winkie (Preformed by Mother Goose and Barney) # Simple Simon (Preformed by Mother Goose) # Three Kind Mice (Preformed by Mother Goose and Barney) # Diddle Diddle Dumpling, my girl June (Preformed by Tina) # Diddle Diddle Dumpling, My son Scooter (Preformed by Derek) # Little miss muffet (Preformed by Mother Goose) # Humpty Dumpty (Preformed by Tina, Sean,Phoebe, Mother Goose, and Barney) # Old Mother Hubbard (Preformed by Phoebe, Sean, Derek, Mother Goose, and Barney) # Jack Sprat (Preformed by Barney, Mother Goose, Phoebe, and Sean) # Hey Diddle Diddle (Preformed by Barney, Mother Goose, Phoebe, Sean, Tina, and Derek) # Old King Cole (Preformed by Barney,Tina, Sean, Phoebe, and Mother Goose) # The Girl with a curl (Preformed by Barney, Sean, Phoebe, Derek, and Mother Goose) # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary (Preformed by Mother Goose and Tina) # Peter, Peter Pumpkin Eater (Preformed by Sean, Phoebe, Mother Goose, and Barney) # Oatmeal (Preformed by Phoebe) # The Old Woman (Preformed by Barney) # London Bridge (Preformed by Mother Goose, Barney, Tina, Derek, Sean and Phoebe) # Mary had a little lamb (Preformed by Tina) # Hickory Dockory hic (Preformed by Phoebe and Tina) # Hickory Dickory Doc (Preformed by Stacy) # Rain song (Preformed by Derek) # Prima Donna (performed by Stacy) # Sean and Phoebe (Preformed by Mother Goose, Barney, Tina, and Derek) # I love you (Preformed by Barney, Tina, Derek, Sean , and Phoebe) Trivia * Tina wears the same dress and hairstyle Luci wears in "Playing It Safe". * Phoebe wears the same dress in "You are Special". * Derek wears the same shirt and Hairstyle in "Alphabet soup". * Sean wears the same shirt in "Barney's Dino Mite city". * Michael makes a cameo in this episode, he is walking out of the school door * Luci is mentioned at the end of this episode, But in this episode . her actor is playing Mother Goose Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:1993 episodes